


阿斯克拉庇斯傳

by liyuanne



Series: 祭品 [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Other, POV First Person, badly written fic about how to talk your nephew into saving your loyal devotee
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne
Summary: 擁有從未見過的父親所賦予的能力，不是什麼令人開心的事。
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo & Asclepius, Artemis & Hippolytus, Asclepius & Artemis
Series: 祭品 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652920
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是什麼樣的情愫驅使母親，使她明知下場也要背判天神？愛情嗎？阿芙蘿黛蒂的力量值得這麼做？值得她即使欺瞞阿波羅也要和情人在一起嗎？  
……至今，我依然不能理解。

Ⅰ  
「真是太感謝您了，要是他死了，我真的不知道該如何活下去……「淚流滿面的女人跪在腳前，懷裡緊緊抱著孩子。我對著她微笑，告訴她我很高興能救回那孩子。  
「天神阿波羅賜給您醫治的能力真是人類的幸福……」女人哽咽著，手指跩著我衣袍的下擺，我退後一步，將衣角扯出她手中。  
「我必需繼續趕路了，世界上仍有許多受傷病痛的人，不能在這浪費時間。」我說，語氣有些粗暴。女人睜大滿是淚水的眼睛，不明白剛救治她孩子的神醫態度為何不再溫和有禮。我別開頭，閃避她的眼神，「好好照顧妳的孩子，我……希望他能擁有一個完整的家庭。」  
雖然我的口氣很生硬，但女人依然感激地點頭，目送我離開。  
我不確定接下來要去哪裡。

家人，一直是我無法奢望的存在。  
我憎恨父親，因他殺害了母親；我怨恨母親，因她明知會死，也要和情人生活；我最不能諒解的，便是他們在傷害彼此，傷害自己時，心裡完全沒有想到腹中的孩子。  
他們從沒想過要為我互相包容。  
因此，我在出生前便失去了母親，而父親……在某種意義上，我從不曾擁有過。  
我是由訓練出無數英雄的人馬，奇戎，帶大的。將強褓中的我交給他，是吾父阿波羅唯一一次展現的關懷。人們總將我自幼習得的治療能力歸功於身為醫藥之神的父親，然而自有記憶以來，我從未親眼見過他。  
替父親向我傳話的，是一隻曾經擁有純金色羽毛的鳥兒。當年母親偷情的事被揭發後，憤怒的父親使前來通報的牠沐浴在烈火中……如今，火焰造成的傷痕早已消失，金黃的鳥羽卻再也無法恢復，只能永生帶著羞辱的黑色。  
烏鴉——人們是這麼稱呼牠的。  
然而牠和許多其他事物一樣，只是諸神情緒下的犧牲品。

我在進入伊弗索斯後，第一眼便看到了她。  
夜色般的長髮披散著，美得令人摒息。呼吸變得紊亂，就算沒有那把金弓，我一樣猜得出伊人的身分。  
這裡，畢竟是她的城市。  
我這個白痴。世界那麼大，為什麼偏偏走到這裡。  
我試著裝作若無其事地離開，但剛轉身便聽到了她的聲音。「阿斯克拉庇斯，遇見天神不打聲招呼嗎？「她的語調像夜晚的流水，悅耳但冰冷。見到她絕非偶然，而她找我的原因，絕沒有「親戚家常」這樣簡單。  
「阿忒蜜絲殿下，見到您是我的榮幸。「我低頭行禮，努力壓抑冒然詢問的衝動。阿忒蜜絲是狩獵女神，一向對殘害生命反感的我，唯一能引起她注意的，大概只有身事而已。  
果不其然，在我敬完禮後，她沉默了半晌，輕聲道：「我兄弟非常以你為榮。」  
阿忒蜜絲的孿生兄弟，阿波羅，我父親。  
「我從沒見過他。」我回答，頭依然低著。隨意直視神祇是非常放肆的行為，奇戎從小便教導我這點。  
想到前些日子，烏鴉傳來的警告，我不禁皺眉。再任意妄為下去，我遲早會被奧林帕斯處決，而那天到來時，我懷疑父親會為我做什麼。  
「他為你求情，使神王在下手了結你的生命前，先同意給你警告。」女神的聲音像在提醒，又像單純地在陳述事實，我咬牙，幾乎無法掩飾憤怒：「他禁止我救人！」  
「他禁止你使死者復活。」她的口吻平靜，但我因為低著頭的原故，看見她白晰的手指緊緊地握成拳頭，彷彿她現在想做的，是將某人狠狠地痛打一頓。  
我得承認，即便她是可恨的天神，這樣其實挺可愛的。  
「奧林帕斯答應我，除非再度逾舉，將逝者的魂魄拉出冥界，否則不會降予懲罰的。」我調整語調，讓口氣謙卑些：「我依然謹守著諾言，不勞殿下您親自前來提醒。」因習所致，雖然試著改善，我的話聽起來仍像在諷刺。  
阿忒蜜絲沒有針對我的態度說什麼，她只是極輕地歎了一口氣，開口道：「吾父宙斯一向遵守承諾，他不會毫無原由地傷害你。」  
「那麼……」  
「我不是為奧林帕斯而來。」她頓了頓，繼續將話說完：「我是……來求你救活一個人的。」  
那一刻，不知哪來的勇氣，我抬起頭，看見她臉上掛著兩道清淚。

Ⅱ  
天神果然還是自私的，我想著，瞬間對剛才浮現的情思感到可笑。  
女神的眼中沒有驚慌，只有堅定和身為神祇的高傲，以及埋藏於深處的哀傷。  
我想，她甚至沒發現自己在流淚。  
我並未將目光垂下，而是直直地望進她的眼睛，一字一句地說：「您希望我捨棄自己，換取另一個人的生命，告訴我理由，說服我。」  
面對我的冷笑，阿忒蜜絲沒有退卻，反而向前踏了一步。  
「能說服你的理由，我能想到幾千幾百個，然而沒有一個是我在乎的，這點你和我一樣清楚。」淚水持續滑下臉龐，她冰冷且咄咄逼人地質問道：「至於我的理由，你在乎嗎？一名天神自私的理由，你願意聽嗎？一個毫無說服力的理由，你會接受嗎？」  
遠處傳來號角聲，城門或許關閉了。我想將注意力轉移至其他東西——什麼都好，只要不是阿忒蜜絲——卻根本辦不到。  
如果告訴她我的原則，就等同向諸神宣告自己從不打算接受他們施予我的慈悲……然而，一股非說不可的衝動自心底湧出，壓也壓不下。  
「我不在乎生死，」當我終於開口時，聲音竟然有些沙啞：「只在乎是否有意義。」  
不管奧林帕斯是怎麼說的，我從不隨便救人，更不用說使人起死回生了。但若一條命能帶來無數人的幸福，我會不惜代價地換取……即便犧牲的是性命。  
「在生死的定律中，個人的願望完全沒有意義……即使是天神，也不足矣動搖這點。」我傾身向前，在她耳邊低喃。一瞬間，時間彷彿停止似的，只剩下呼吸的聲音。  
越來越急促。  
「屈屈一個凡人，憑什麼評斷生命的意義？」阿忒蜜絲低下頭去，言語中滿是壓抑的怒火。看著她捏緊拳頭，我懷疑我性命尚未被取走的原因，大概只是因為我還沒完全拒絕她。  
「阿斯克拉庇斯，你聽好了：我絕不會就此罷休！希波呂托斯的死，幾千條人命都不夠抵！」阿忒蜜絲語調漸漸上揚，眼中盡是殺意。她的身體爆出耀眼的光芒，我瞇起眼，後退一步。  
或許真的只有天神能夠如此，集悲痛，忿恨於一身，卻依然美麗脫俗。我不禁開始好奇，這名叫希波呂托斯的凡人，在她心中到底佔了什麼樣的地位。  
她沒有給我多餘的時間發問。  
「阿斯克拉庇斯，你看到的未來究竟是什麼？你不會真的以為，這麼做，便能逃避預言吧？」她對上我的雙眼，嘴角泛起一個令人不寒而慄的笑容：「希波呂托斯被火葬前，你還能救多少人呢？要不要賭賭看？」  
「我……」剛張開口，號角聲便再度響起，女神冷冷地看了我一眼，然後一旋身便消失了。  
「……」我的表情停在張嘴欲辯的模樣，喉嚨卻什麼也發不出來，阿忒蜜絲的神情浮現我的腦海，久散不去。  
那個眼神，充滿殺意……  
我以為那是針對我而來的，因此沒料見接下來發生的事。  
……那是後來經人傳頌千古，著名的阿多尼斯事件。

Ⅲ  
「先生您願意來此救治病人，真是阿忒蜜絲神廟的榮幸……」眼前這個對著我鞠躬哈腰的女人，是阿忒蜜絲神廟的祭司。直到我表明身分前，這個人都用一副愛理不理的模樣告訴我神廟目前不開放，但是聽說我是「那位大名鼎鼎，能治百病……不，萬病！的神醫，阿波羅之子——阿斯克拉庇斯殿下？！」後，她的態度就180度大轉，成了現在這副德性。  
雖然從來沒被稱乎為殿下過，我還是沒有反駁她的說法。當然，這之後免不了一些「證實身分」的救治，但是總算得到了進入神廟的許可。  
……老實說，我並不是很開心。  
祭司轉身離開後，我便直直走到大殿中央，正前方立著一尊美麗絕倫的神像——雖然比不上本尊分毫，但是也只能將就了。  
「……阿忒蜜絲！如果妳在的話，就出來！」  
沒有動靜。  
我忍住轉頭走人的衝動，向神像的位置走去：「區區一個凡人，有必要為他做到這種程度？就為了讓他活過來……就為了讓我答應妳？阿忒蜜絲！」  
殿側傳來東西破碎的聲音，一條蛇自窗口爬入，撞落了擺設於窗框的陶壺。  
——希波呂托斯的死，幾千條人命都不夠抵！  
拒絕阿忒蜜絲的隔天，一個名為阿多尼斯的少年被野豬撞死了……  
——……你還能救多少人呢？要不要賭賭看？  
野豬是阿忒蜜絲的象徵物之一，事件背後的訊息再明顯不過了。  
「是妳逼我來的！以毫不相干的人作籌碼，就為了一個人？阿忒蜜絲，妳要殺多少人才肯罷休？難道我救多少，妳便殺多少？妳要賭的，就是這個？回答我，阿忒蜜絲！」  
「那個男孩，我不該殺他的。」  
清麗的女聲響起，阿忒蜜絲站在距我幾步之遙的地方，垂著的雙手拿著弓箭，彷彿在我回頭看她前，曾瞄準又放下好幾次。  
我冷笑，轉過身來面對她：「我不知道天神也會為殺害凡人感到後悔。」  
「我沒有後悔，只是覺得不值得。」她幾不可見地聳肩，垂下雙眼，好像在躲避我的視線。殿內一片寂靜，最後，她抿抿脣，輕聲說：「你誤會了一件事，阿多尼斯的死和你一點關係也沒有……雖然我的確想過要像你說的，把你逼過來。」  
我挑眉，催促她說下去，然而她卻從我身旁走過，停在自己的雕像前，過了半晌才繼續開口道：「阿多尼斯是阿芙蘿黛蒂的情人，我原來是想藉著他的死報負她，因為那女人是害死希波呂托斯的始作恿者……」阿忒蜜絲閉上眼，表情脆弱的彷彿隨時都可能破碎，她的肩膀顫抖著，不曉得是因為憤怒還是悲傷。  
「……就算只有一點點也好，我要她嚐嚐我失去希波呂托斯時的痛苦，但是那女人在將阿多尼斯變成銀蓮花（風之花）悼念他的下一刻，便滾入了另一個男人的懷抱裡！」  
她喘著粗氣，淚水自臉頰滑落，我情不自禁地靠了過去，她伸出一隻手制止我，另一隻則毫無效果的抹著眼淚。「上一次，我在和你講話的時候哭了，你怎麼沒告訴我？」她身體輕顫著，語帶哭腔。  
我驚醒似地別開視線，並將伸到一半的手收到背後：「我沒注意到……」  
「騙誰啊！」她抬起頭，狠狠地瞪了我一眼，語氣粗暴不已。這樣的態度和我在被人與父親相提並論時的表現如出一轍，我猜那天她回去後，肯定是亂摔東西，為在凡人面前丟臉而將三界的神祇全部咒罵一遍。  
不曉得她知不知道自己現在的形象與平常差異甚大？我想阿忒蜜絲應該沒興趣讓像我一樣的「凡人」認為她惱羞成怒的樣子很可愛……至少，我知道天神不喜歡自己的行為被人貫上「惱羞成怒」一詞。  
「……而且你也不稱我為殿下了，態度差到不行。」她紅著臉，沒頭沒腦地補了一句。我聳肩，剛才的憤怒完全消散了：「原來妳也會在意這些。」  
「希波呂托斯無論何時態度都很好，即使我從來沒告訴他我是否在意。」  
「……是喔。」我回答，聲音有點悶。不知怎麼的，我對被和這位「希波呂托斯」相論的反感程度，不亞於被人冠上「阿波羅之子」的光環。「妳知道，我還以為……」  
「所以你要救他吧？」阿忒蜜斯打斷我的話，用一種不容拒絕的神情問道。  
「我不認識他。」我別開臉，向窗外望去。有一條蛇正爬上那裡，和剛才不同條……奇怪，我是怎麼知道的？蛇對我吐了吐蛇信，一溜煙地滑下窗簷，消失在暗處。「叫我犧牲自己，讓一個連是好是壞都不曉得的傢伙……哇！」  
阿忒蜜絲突然出現在我眼前，手中的箭威脅式地抵住我的喉嚨：「再對希波呂托斯大發議論一次，我們就來實驗看看，傳說中的神醫能不能在被割喉斷氣前，將自己救回來。」  
我們之間的距離很近，近到我能聞到她的氣習：像林間的溪水，初春的新芽，樹木的枝葉……屬於自然，清新令我陶醉的味道。但是在我恍神結束，低頭將視線距焦後，看到的卻是她忿恨的眼神。  
我伸手抓住她的手腕，然後就是一掐，雖然沒有很用力，但我知道應該按哪裡。銀色的箭枝掉落在地，我用空著的那隻手挑起她的下巴，將臉向她湊近：「我死了就不能救人了喔……這樣也無所謂嗎，阿忒蜜絲？」  
她的眼神軟化了一些，我加重手上的力道。  
「那個叫希波呂托斯的，不會是妳的凡人男友吧？我還以為身為處女神，對這種事應該會敬而遠之才對？」  
阿忒蜜絲低頭不語，就在我以為她根本不打算回答時，她抬起腳，朝我的腹部用力一踹，我立刻從神廟內側的神像處摔到了另一端的出口處。  
「我改變主意了。乾脆在把你的肋骨和腿打斷後，直接提著你去雅典找鐵修斯好了。」阿忒蜜絲態度認真地邊說邊走了過來，我試著站起來，但卻圖勞無功。

Ⅳ  
……肋骨斷了幾根，若非踹的是腹部而是胸口，可能就是全斷了吧，可喜可賀。這種程度的傷，就算是我也要花三天才能治好……雖然我這樣應該算是自食惡果。  
什麼處女神嘛！那樣不婚不嫁不交往有什麼好！算了，反正她這種女神嫁出去也是把丈夫打得半死不活，正好杜絕後患……天呀，我在胡言亂語什麼啊，阿忒蜜絲都走過來了！  
「我是開玩笑的。」阿忒蜜絲淺淺地一笑，蹲在我面前與我平視，接著若有所思地說：「你啊，除了年齡和性別外，和希波呂托斯毫無共同點可言……倒是和你父親很像，只有眼睛例外。」  
據說我的眼睛和母親一樣，都是海藍色。我從沒見過母親，所以不太清楚。我知道我長得像父親，至少，像人們想象中的他。每當我到達一個新的地方時，人們就會開使猜測我是否是「阿波羅之子，那個叫什麼來著的神醫」。我的身家背景傳得比我的事績還要快，我的一切全部歸於那從沒見過面的父親。  
阿忒蜜絲在我身旁坐下，遙望神廟的另一頭。  
「剛才……你替傷患治療時，完全沒用到任何藥材。你只是叫他們把神廟裡的食物都搬去，順便將附近的植物都折一小段來，接著你隨手抓一抓就把病人治好了。」  
「那不是隨便抓的……」  
「我知道，」阿忒蜜絲喃喃地唸著，沒看著我：「就算是奇戎也做不到像那樣，阿波羅也不見得……」她注意到我的視線，於是打住。  
「希波呂托斯，我還沒告訴你他的事。」她說，很顯然是會錯意了。  
「不就是雅典王鐵修斯的兒子嗎？」我聳肩，心裡有些失望。我好奇她原來接著要說什麼。  
阿忒蜜絲望著我，好似在分析多說一些對我的決定會有什麼影響。最後，她歎了口氣說：「希波呂托斯，他很……特別。這樣的人，全世界找不到第二個……」她雙手抱膝，將臉埋進手臂，悶悶地說：「我很喜歡他，比任何一切都……」  
「包括妳的姪子嗎？妳知道，就是那個據說能治萬病，妳兄弟阿波羅的兒子？」我打斷她的話，搬出那套討人厭的親戚說。阿忒蜜絲一臉訝異地看著我，好像很驚訝我會這麼問……說真的，這不能怪她，連我自己都對這個問題感到莫名其妙。  
……好吧，我想我可能太緊張了。畢竟一個女孩在你面前告白，而且對象不是你，說什麼都會覺得尷尬吧？很想假裝什麼都沒看見就轉身離開，偏偏現在又不能這麼做。  
阿忒蜜絲口中的喜歡，和上述那種令人心跳加速且無藥可醫的愛情雖然不同，不過振撼效果差不多了：身為處女神，我相信她對男人的好感程度和阿芙蘿黛蒂的肯定不一樣。  
唉，愛情！又一個討人厭的話題。  
我這輩子從沒談過戀愛。不是我不想要，只是身為一個四處旅行的醫生，沒有任何女人讓我有足夠的時間愛上她。身為（雖然很不想這麼說）公認最完美的天神在凡間的兒子，我當然不會長得太難看，但是這也導至許多女孩子在我尚未記清她們名字的情況下便向我表白，希望共結連理……我還有巡迴治療的任務在身，哪可能答應嘛！  
唉，我後悔了，早知道之前就隨便點個頭的，留個經驗嘛！上次那個叫艾莉希亞還是艾爾瑟亞的美女就不錯啊！雖然比不上現在在我旁邊的這位，但人家至少沒有拿箭抵我的頸動脈或踹斷我的肋骨吧！  
她還是我父親的雙胞胎呢，唉，哪有姑姑比姪子年輕（外表）的啊，這根本是詐欺嘛……  
重點是我還心動了，這又算什麼。拜託了，父親……或者隨便誰都好，就算是那些攀在窗戶上的小蛇也行，快來在我主動跳進火坑前阻止我吧！我有種預感，這個女人很危險，不管碰不碰都一樣。

所幸我的話並沒有被阿忒蜜絲當作一回事，應該說……我整個人都沒被她當一回事。  
阿忒蜜絲在瞪著我看好一陣後，說的第一句話是：「你知道，就技術而言我們一點關係也沒有，再說阿波羅的孩子那麼多，我總不可能全部都認識吧？」  
「喔……」總之就是撇清關係，讓我知道妳就算不喜歡我也很正常對吧？  
「所以說，就算我喜歡你，那也和你身為我的姪子無關。當然你無論如何都是比不上……為什你一副鬆了一口氣的模樣？」  
「我沒有。」或許我的確因為被撇清血緣關係和自身魅力吸引到阿忒蜜絲而短暫地鬆了一口氣沒錯，但是這全部都被那句「疑似會接上某個就連死掉都能把我比下去的傢伙名字」的句子給抵消了，就這樣。  
阿忒蜜絲站了起來，將神廟西側的窗戶打開，一條蛇從她腳邊溜過，但是她沒發現。瑰紅的暮光灑在她身上，我睜大眼睛。  
「怎麼了？」她注意到我的視線，於是問道。  
我沒有立刻回答，只是繼續望著她。  
「阿斯克拉庇斯……？」  
我用力眨眼，搖頭讓自己清醒一點。「沒事，我只是在想……」  
窗外，夕陽沈了下去，接著是月亮，再來又是夕陽。阿忒蜜絲伸出食指輕點我的脣，森林綠的眼裡透著一絲銀月白，她微笑：「你看得比任何人都遠，但這些是不可說的，就算對方是天神也不行。」  
我茫然地點頭，窗外的天空早已恢復原樣，或許它從沒有變過。  
阿忒蜜絲咬著脣，看著我的眼神好像在掙扎，最後她下定決心似地說：「希波呂托斯會在兩天後火葬，雖然依現在的狀況來看，只剩一天多的時間，不過要是我送你的話，應該能及時趕到雅典……」  
「我還沒答應……」我開始抗議，她伸手制止我說下去。  
「我知道。」她看了我一眼：「你要不要先坐下來？我要說個故事。」  
我不記得自己是何時站起來的，不過還是乖乖地坐了下來。肋骨的位置一陣疼痛，但我沒有多加理會。  
狩獵女神說的故事多半不會太傳奇。既然她挑在現在說，那想必非常重要。  
「這個故事和誰有關？我還是希波呂托斯？」  
我必須知道，至少讓我做好心理準備。阿忒蜜絲盯著我半晌，然後聳肩。  
「都有。」

Ⅴ  
我從來沒見過那個叫希波呂托斯的男人。老實說，我對這個人知道的實在不多，我也不認為我們之間有任何連係，任何共同點。  
但是阿忒蜜絲現在要說的，是一個和我們倆都有關的故事……直覺告訴我，她自己就是主角，畢竟生存在完全相異世界的兩個人，唯一相同的，就是遇見她。  
以截然不同的方式。  
「你母親死後，阿波羅將你從她的腹中取出，讓你有機會成長。」阿忒蜜絲說著，比出一個和雞蛋差不多大的橢圓：「那時候你才這麼大，但是他說你會是他最引以為傲的兒子……」  
我忍不住打斷她。  
「咳，那個，阿忒蜜絲？請問我是早產幾個月啊？妳比出來的大小讓我瞬間感到很不安……」  
「這有什麼好擔心的？」  
「呃……關於自我認同方面的問題。比方說我可能會開始懷疑自己還剩百分之多少是人類……」  
「不多吧，至少我覺得不多。」阿忒蜜絲打量般地盯著我瞧，接著賭氣似地別開頭去。「你以前明明就很可愛的。阿波羅抱著剛出生的你來找我時，你還抓著我的手指不放。」  
我臉紅了。我知道我臉紅了。依人類的成長史來看，我當時抓著阿忒蜜絲的原因不外乎尋找磨牙器具或誤以為她是我媽兩點。幸好阿忒蜜絲不知道這些。  
她沒有看著我，可能是覺得當年可愛的小嬰兒長成這副德性很可惜吧，無數條蛇從牆上爬下，滑入陰影處，不少對我吐吐蛇信。  
阿忒蜜絲還在繼續。  
「阿波羅嚇一跳似地將你搶了回去，然後他告訴我他會將你送到奇戎那兒，還有以後都不能和你接觸，任何神都不行，包括他自己。」  
「但是妳……！」妳現在又在做什麼？父親的命令又是為了什麼？我不過是個半神，連三大神的孩子都不是，為什麼天神不能接近我？為什麼父親非這麼混蛋不可？  
阿忒蜜絲示意我閉嘴，顯然現在還不到發問時間，於是我乖乖噤聲。  
「他說你看得比任何人都遠，甚至比他還遠，但是你仍流著人類那不穩定的血液，因此讓你與奧林帕斯保持距離才是上策。」  
什麼東西？我看得比任何人都遠？父親是預言之神，所以他指的是預言？但是我什麼也沒看到啊！我連自己會不會答應救希波呂托斯都不知道了！我的夢中總是出現刺眼的強光，別告訴我那是前途一片光明的意思！  
「阿斯克拉庇斯……你的表情好怪。」阿忒蜜絲盯著我看，我用力搖頭。  
「沒事，別理我，請繼續謝謝。」  
「……好吧，那麼自從阿波羅將你托給奇戎後，我一有空就去看你……」  
「什麼？！」  
「你不需要大驚小怪，反正我也沒被發現。身為獵人，追蹤獵物完全是小事一莊。再說從你抓住我手的那一刻起，我就喜歡上你了，要不是阿波羅的命令，我一定拉你進獵隊。」  
阿忒蜜絲聳肩，一臉無所謂。我的內心瞬間感到五味雜陳，不知道是因為她把我當作獵物觀察，還是她其實有喜歡過我這點。  
我小時候應該沒有做過什麼丟臉到見不得人的事吧？奇戎一向很嚴苛的，所以應該沒有……就算有我也不記得。現在只能祈禱阿忒蜜絲沒看到了。  
「妳從來沒被發現？」  
我只是想確認一下，不料阿忒蜜絲肩膀一顫，彷彿做壞事被抓包似的。  
「有一次……和你撞個正著。」  
這段聽起來有點耳熟，我張大嘴吧，她辯解似地擺擺手：「我有即時變成凡人的樣子啦！那時你正好在找草藥，所以我就把原來要給獵隊的那份送你了……記得嗎？」  
「……不記得。」  
該死！我的初戀……可惡的天神，可惡的草藥！  
阿忒蜜絲沒注意到我的異狀，她一臉可惜的樣子繼續道：「我原來以為你會成為一個弓箭手，畢竟過去從沒出現過善射的英雄。但你總是超出我的意料之外……奇戎從來沒有學習醫術的學生。」  
「然後……」她轉頭望向窗外，聲音像在做夢：「希波呂托斯作了效忠於我的誓言。」

Ⅵ  
依據阿忒蜜絲的說法，自從見到希波呂托斯後，她很快就把我拋在腦後了。她畢竟是天神，而天神向來比較喜歡崇敬他們的人，一天到晚咒罵他們又努力與他們撇清關係的我，實在沒什麼好抱怨的。  
希波呂托斯是個天生的打獵奇才，光靠這點便足矣使他勝過我幾萬次，但這還不是重點，重點是眾神之中，他只崇拜阿忒蜜絲。  
「他發誓這輩子絕不戀愛，只跟隨我。」阿忒蜜絲抿脣，語帶苦澀地說：「這點害死了他。」  
希波呂托斯的誓言沒有多大效果，在拒絕太多女人後，阿芙蘿黛蒂開始關注這名年輕有為的男子。鐵修斯的妻子是克里特王米諾斯的女兒菲德拉，她在見到繼子的那一刻便陷入瘋狂但痛苦的戀愛。希波呂托斯不僅無視菲德拉，最後還拒絕她，阿芙蘿黛蒂決定懲罰他，因為他漠視愛情。  
於是承受不住打擊的菲德拉自殺了，手中還抓著一張控訴繼子侵犯她的遺書。鐵修斯忿而將希波呂托斯逐出雅典，並請求波賽頓降予他應有的懲罰。  
「波賽頓嚇唬希波呂托斯的馬，馬瘋狂地奔馳，他被甩下馬車拖行回雅典。」阿忒蜜絲閉上眼，聲音開始顫抖：「當我趕到向鐵修斯解釋時，希波呂托斯只剩最後一口氣……就連那時候，他也叫我不要難過。」  
她用拳頭捶了一下旁邊的地板，蛇從四面八方向我們匍匐前進。  
「我算什麼天神！連自己的獵人都保護不了！幾千年來，阿芙蘿黛蒂和處女神的分爭不斷，但是我沒想到這次會……」  
「就算我救了他，他仍擺拖不了死亡。」我開口，站了起來。阿忒蜜絲抬起頭，眼神堅決地看著我。  
「我知道，但至少不會是這種方式。我不希望他是因天神的紛爭而死。」  
「只要他跟隨妳，他就逃離不開這個命運！」  
「那麼我就再也不見他，再也不與他接觸，讓全奧林帕斯都知道我不再在乎他！」  
殿內回蕩著她的聲音，還有蛇類爬行的聲音。我低頭笑了。  
「我輸了，我答應妳。」  
有什麼東西隨著這句話湧了出來，一個屬於我，但我一直不願面對的東西。  
是力量。  
蛇吐信的嘶聲越來越大，我笑得更大聲了。  
「我答應妳，阿忒蜜絲！我怎麼會拒絕妳呢？我從第一次見到妳時，便知道我的命只屬於妳！」

阿忒蜜絲似乎被我突如其來的告白嚇到了，她站了起來，退後一步。兩條蛇纏上她的腳踝，她睜大眼睛。  
「怎麼會……什麼時後？」  
「妳的心不在這裡，所以當然沒注意到。」  
我忍住笑，伸手抓住她的肩膀，將她拉了過來。腳邊的一條蛇吐吐蛇信，「小心點，女仕，要是踩到我，我可能一痛就失去理智的咬妳喔……」  
阿忒蜜絲看著地上剛說完話的蛇，愣住了。身為狩獵女神，所有的動物都規她管，因此她當然聽得懂蛇語。但這條蛇剛才說的是人類的語言，這種事絕非常態。  
「這、這是……」  
「我的象徵物。」我抿著嘴笑了，剛才的蛇煞有其事地點點頭。  
「看見您終於開竅是我們的榮幸，殿下。小的跟了您一輩子，還以為您的能力會永遠隱藏著，因此今日初見徵召後，小的便召集同包來此等候您的蛻變……」  
「徵召？」我問，蛇眨了一下眼睛：「第六感。」  
「喔。」  
什麼嘛，我還以為是類似神諭的東西呢……唉，至少不是早上抓的老鼠尾巴分岔之類的。  
「等一下！」阿忒蜜絲推開我，一臉想保持距離的樣子。「凡人才不會有象徵物呢！這樣不對……」  
「的確不對，」我點頭同意她的話，然後補充道：「但我可不是凡人。」  
阿忒蜜絲目不轉睛地望著我，試圖解讀我的表情。「你是半神，但是……」  
「這樣還是說不通？」我笑著接下去，她試著退後，但幾條蛇攀上她的腿，將她釘在原處。  
我伸手撥開散落在她眼前的髮絲。  
「菲德拉的姊姊，亞莉阿德妮，她後來怎麼樣了呢？」  
「她被鐵修斯拋棄在那克索斯島上，戴奧尼修斯娶了她。」阿忒蜜絲直直地望著我，回答道。總覺得她是在強迫自己面對我……至少我確定她現在很想逃走。  
「那麼告訴我，戴奧尼修斯不是半神嗎？」  
我問，她睜大眼睛。「是的，但……」  
「他也是奧林帕斯的天神，他的象徵動物是獵豹。」我張開雙臂，地上的蛇紛紛直起身子。  
「而我，醫藥音樂以及光明之神，掌管德爾菲的預言者之子，我的象徵物是蛇。」  
蛇嘶嘶地贊同，我微笑。  
阿忒蜜絲將腳旁的束縛踢開，深吸了一口氣。當她再度看過來時，她的眼神告訴我她不但已經反應過來，甚至還能在眨眼間將我擱倒。  
「我不管你究竟是有了什麼覺悟，只要你還能救人就好。」她說著，目光銳利地掃過試圖攀回她腿上的幾條蛇，然後回到我臉上。  
「要是辦不到的話，不等宙斯動手，我會親自射殺你。」  
天神真恐怖，我這麼想著，卻止不住臉上的笑容。「人類那不穩定的血液」……父親是這麼說的吧？身為半神，我本來就不如天神穩定，如果能力弱是毫不顯現的話，那麼強會是什麼樣子？  
我從來不喜歡天神，但是接受父親傳給我，原來就在體內流動的力量，不代表我得喜歡他。  
「要是我被妳宰了，父親可能會瘋掉吧。」要是他真的那麼在乎我的話。  
「無所謂，反正我也沒什麼好失去的。」  
我看起來肯定像瘋子，一個邊笑邊討論自己會怎麼死的瘋子。  
既然無論如何都要死，先完成幾個願望也無傷大雅。  
「嗯，別擔心，妳不會有這個機會。」  
關於這點，我已經夢過幾千次了。  
「我會被宙斯劈死，用閃電。」我大笑，抬頭向天空喊：「是吧？宙斯爺爺！」  
蛇群嘶嘶笑成一團，宙斯肯定氣死了。阿忒蜜絲看著我，她的神情會讓不知情的人以為我剛吞了一箱火藥，雖時都可能爆炸。  
「好吧，既然你準備好了，我現在就送你去雅典。」她說著，開始朝出口走去。我伸手將她拉回來。  
「不用了，我自有辦法。」下方的蛇開始興奮地吐信，我想踩他們。「不過我還需要一個東西，待會會用到。」  
阿忒蜜絲張大眼睛，我低頭吻上她的脣。

說到接吻技巧，我實在不知道自己這樣算好還是不好。不過針對溫柔體貼的概念來講，我絕對可以用「不怎麼樣」來形容。  
唉，反正我再過不到一天就要死了，而且還是被自己的爺爺用閃電劈死，所以在乎這些幹嘛？我也不希望自己很霸道啊！  
終於拉開和阿忒蜜絲的距離時，她滿臉不可置信地看著我，我朝她比了一個再見的手勢，在她破口大罵前長揚而去。  
神廟外是繁星點綴的夜空，我想起阿忒蜜絲眼中的銀光，以及有個凡人會在一天之內復活的事情。  
然後我又忍不住笑了，這次是狂笑。  
我剩下的時間不多了，但仍看得見那之後的事。反正命運是逃不掉了，反正死都是死……  
那麼，就來把奧林帕斯鬧個天翻地覆吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有些東西是比生命還要重要的，有些事情是即便會失去命也要做……  
那麼犧牲孩子的幸福和情人在一起的母親，因背判天神而喪命的母親，她的選擇又算什麼？

Ⅰ  
人類在危機時刻會因為腎臟上一個尚未命名的部位分泌的物質，而產生異常強大的力量。雖然我的狀況和一般人或多或少有些差異，但整體而言其實不是什麼怪事。  
即便如此，現在的我對此唯一的想法是：好好當個人類怎麼這麼難？難道奧林帕斯就不能睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，讓我靠自己發明和學來的醫術救救人，安穩地過一生嗎？  
好吧，我承認是我太囂張了，救活人就好了，幹嘛連死人都救？死人活了後眾神就怒了，不只降下警告，還威脅我的性命，害我體內天神的那一半覺醒，搞得裡外不是人……  
好吧，準確來說害慘我的是阿忒蜜絲，我的初戀、我的剋星、我的姑姑……我有漏掉什麼嗎？啊，對了，還有我的奪命元兇。  
就技術來說我其實還沒死，不過也快了。我看乾脆趁心臟還在跳的時候發誓自己會在不到一天的時間內救活一個人、被閃電劈死，順便讓奧林帕斯大亂。  
不知道阿忒蜜絲會怎麼想？從我剛才吻她後她臉上的表情來看，她說不定會樂於觀賞我死掉的場景。

關於前往雅典的方式，我並不是胡謅的。蛇群移動的速度非常快，而我唯一需要做的便是乖乖坐好，不要摔下去。  
沿路和我說最多話的是領頭蛇，他自稱與當年希拉派去妨礙阿波羅和阿忒蜜絲出生的巨蛇同名。  
「是的，除了令尊射殺的那條蛇，匹松，的名字外，小的還有另一個高貴的名字，可惜人類笨拙的舌頭唸不出來……啊，無意批評，只是實話實說，殿下。」  
「沒差，我不介意。」反正我也沒興趣知道那種嘶來嘶去的名字怎麼唸。  
「放心，小的能理解殿下您的自卑感從何而來。畢竟面對像我們這樣優秀的物種……難免的嘛。」  
匹松對我眨了一下眼睛，我翻了翻白眼。  
「你眨眼的樣子看起來像被蒼蠅撞到眼球。」  
「請別這麼說，殿下。這樣老鼠裡挑花生會讓小的更加憂心您的心理狀態……」匹松嘶嘶地說著，從我的肩膀往頭上爬去。我舉起手將他撥下來。  
「我的心理狀態很正常。」  
不過是作了一個必死無疑又完全沒好處的約定，還在神廟裡強吻一個處女神然後大笑離開而已，有什麼好大驚小怪的？  
……好吧，也許我的行為真的不大正常，但這也不代表我需要一條蛇來為我作心理輔導啊！  
「是啊，殿下，您當然很正常。小的只是稍微有些擔心您的……呃，肋骨……您知道的，人類的肋骨和我們蛇類不同，無法自由活動且很容易斷裂……」  
「我的肋骨已經好了，在你開口說話之前復原的。托天神的福。」這種莫名其妙的自癒能力讓我越來越非人了。  
匹松瞪著我看了好一會兒，接著用安撫傷患的語氣緩緩地說：「殿下，您是否需要先躺一下？先不談您今天異常的行逕，小的開始擔心您的腦袋……竟然感謝天神，這太不像您了……小的明白人的頭腦不及蛇，但……」  
「夠了！」我打斷他的話，「那叫諷刺！意思是我不是真的這樣想！」  
匹松會意地點頭。  
「啊……人類的語法，那樣落後的表達方式……我們蛇類一向有話直說，才不會面臨在調情時被踹飛的命運……」  
「那不是在調情！」我反駁道。我和阿忒蜜絲連情侶都不是，永遠不會是。「再說，我們那時在討論重要的事。」  
「啊，是的，當然。」  
他狡黠地回答，然後吐了吐信，在我的肩上開始繞著脖子爬行。「但是您知道，我們蛇的聽力不怎麼好，我們依賴的是嗅覺和味覺，偶爾靠靠視覺……眼睛告訴小的您對女神殿下抱著非常的情意;舌頭告訴小的那時的氣氛不太正常……」  
把身上這條乍看之下像黃金披肩的傢伙扯下來扔出去應該是個不錯的主意，但我想到了更好的。  
「我記得蛇肉對身體不錯，蛇皮則可以製成不少東西……說不定到達雅典後，可以送雅典王鐵修斯一條腰帶？蛇毒製藥的過程有些複雜，但是成品對許多疾病都有效。」  
我雙手抱胸，氣定神閒地說著，附上平時替病人開處方的職業笑容。匹松定格在吐信的動作，接著悄悄地收回蛇信，溜到下方的蛇群裡。  
我滿意地點頭，望向愈加接近的雅典城。以人類的速度，根本不可能這麼快就到達這裡，看來有個象徵動物其實滿方便的。  
鑑於天神與他們的象徵動物之間的關係，就算我真的把匹松做成蛇藥也沒什麼了不起的。波賽頓駕馬車、阿忒蜜絲狩獵鹿和野豬、我爸烤烏鴉……物盡其用嘛。

Ⅱ  
到達雅典時，天才剛亮。  
即便已經驅散蛇群，只帶著匹松，我進城時仍引來不少早起的雅典人的注意。  
好吧，或許同意一條閃閃發亮且體型不小的蛇當隨從是個錯誤的決定。我張望了一會兒，想找個理由將匹松支開，卻發現雅典人看的並不是他。  
他們看的是我。  
熟悉的耳語飄散著，但和往常似乎有些不同。我警告自己不要去聽，然而卻圖勞無功。  
「……是天神阿波羅，奧林帕斯聽見鐵修斯大人的祈求了！」  
我不由自主地皺起眉頭：從來沒有人將我誤認成父親，即便我們真的很像。天神總是散發著不同於凡人的氛微，沒有人會將二者搞混，除非有神祇刻意隱藏。  
那麼這些切切私語是怎麼回是？為什麼不說我是阿波羅的兒子？說不定那些說話的人都還沒清醒……說不定……  
——我還剩百分之多少是人類？  
不久前我這麼問只是純粹開個玩笑。我當然是人類，一直都是。毫無神力，只能靠自己學習一切的我，怎麼可能不是？  
然而阿忒蜜絲回答了我的問題，答案算不上認真，卻絕非玩笑。  
——不多吧，至少我覺得不多。  
前往鐵修斯宮殿的路，明明不長，感覺卻像走了幾萬年。  
匹松爬上我的肩膀：「人類果然有眼無珠，竟然將殿下您錯認成令尊。」他嘶嘶地吐信，批評了父親對蛇權的漠視（雖然我覺得應該是無視），接著忿然地說：「最不可理喻的，是全雅典都注意著您，卻對小的蕭灑的身姿視若無睹！小的無意自誇，但是您的相貌和小的比起來真是慘不忍睹……」  
那是以蛇的觀點來看吧。我想著，沒有說出來。  
宮殿的入口敞開著，士兵並沒有詢問我的身分。從他們的神情看來，他們只有被命令放我進去，顯然已經有人知道或猜到我會來了。  
「不是阿波羅，阿波羅才不帶蛇。」  
大門在我身後關閉那刻，這句話傳進我耳中。  
然後，有人叫出了我的名字。  
「阿斯克拉庇斯，治癒者。」

關於智勇雙全的英雄鐵修斯，他的故事可說是無人不知、無人不曉。這名雅典王不僅好冒險，也是個傑出的政治家。他繼承了其父愛琴士的王位，卻也賜予雅典人民平等權;他不做獨裁的統治，而是開起一個由人民組成的議會，共同決定公家事務。他開啟了新的頂點，注定讓他名垂千古。  
然而看著此刻的他，我幾乎無法相信：這，是鐵修斯？那個徒手擊敗米諾陶的英雄？那個闖入冥界的策略家？那個乘搭阿古斯號的冒險家？那個創設民主的政客？  
開玩笑的吧？  
他看起來大概有七十歲，一個依然健在卻對未來毫無希望的老人。我知道過度的憂慮會使人看起來比實際年齡大，但是他的長子希波呂托斯才二十初頭，只比他本身當上父親的年紀還小些。  
「阿斯克拉庇斯，治癒者。告訴我你來此的目地。」他說話的時後一臉疲倦，也可能是厭倦，說不定兩者都有。  
我猜，他不喜歡抱著期待，然後空歡喜的滋味，所以他選則讓我說。  
然而在我說明完來意的下一刻，他挺直背脊，眼中早已熄滅的什麼再度燃起。他的面容彷彿被點亮了般，那是一個老去卻依然英俊的臉龐，透露著與生俱來以及時光精煉而來的智慧。  
他開口時，聲音沙啞卻不失威嚴。直到這一刻，我才確信他是誰，還有我所背負的，對他的意義有多麼重大。  
「若您能為我挽回不可原諒的錯物，全雅典將盡一切能力完成您的願望。」  
鐵修斯宣布，沒人有異議，人人眼中都擺明著決心。我閉上眼，想到那雙透著一絲銀的眸子。  
沒有人能成全我的願望。  
「我會在傍晚時動手。在那之前，借我一個地方做準備。」  
至於那之後，就是我的死期。

Ⅲ  
我需要準備雖然的不多，卻很重要。再說，我可沒有速戰速決早死早超生的決心。我無法拒絕阿忒蜜絲，不代表我必須全力奔向生命的終點。  
將匹松放生去抓老鼠填肚子後，鐵修斯的一個侍女領著我前往客房。她完全沒說話，表情超嚴肅……應該說，我猜她的表情很嚴肅。就目前的狀況來說，我除了盯著她盤好的髮髻和乖乖跟好外，什麼也不能做，更別提看她的臉了。  
當人感到無聊時，時間會過得特別慢。總覺得我會這樣直直走完人生的最後一天，我開始想念匹松了。  
「您是醫生對吧？」  
正當我躊躇是否該說些什麼好排解無聊時，那名侍女突然這麼問，接著，不等我回答，她又說：「那麼，您能治療割傷嗎？」  
割傷？未免太小看我了吧。  
「借我看一下傷口。」  
「您先告訴我行不行。」  
這名侍女肯定是哪個大戶人家的女兒，因為戰敗才來這裡。聽她的語氣根本是在命令人。  
我瞬間覺得很無奈，最近對我態度有善的人還真少。  
「當然行，這不是廢話嗎？」  
她終於轉過身來，我看見了她的手腕。  
一道道傷口赫然在目，有的甚至交叉在一起，全部都很新，也很深。那是發瘋似的用力割腕的痕跡。  
「這個，請您幫我治好。」  
她垂著眼說道。我幾不可見地聳肩，伸手摘了一把窗外的葉子，然後遞給她。  
「能用陶片割成這樣已經很厲害了，妳還醒著真是奇跡。」  
「您看起來完全不驚訝，甚至連原因都沒問。」侍女接過葉子，神情有些不悅。她其實滿漂亮的，且穿著打扮都很正式，看起來像討厭被敷衍帶過的類型。  
「我看過比妳更嚴重的。再說，我對妳割腕沒幾天又想治好的理由一點興趣也沒有，反正又不是猜不到。」  
在某人死掉的當天割腕，然後在治療他的醫生來時改變主意……如果這是巧合，我馬上就回頭請阿忒蜜絲把我射死。  
那名侍女一臉想甩我巴掌的模樣，但她沒這麼做。反之，她舉起那把樹葉，語帶不屑地說：「那麼這些怎麼看都是隨便摘的葉子呢？您不會是要我就這樣拿著它，過些時間就好吧？」  
「基本上，如果妳硬要這麼想，那也沒錯。不過這麼一來，拿著葉子反而會讓妳做事不太方便。」  
我說的是實話，畢竟傷口本來就會自己好嘛！然而她的表情更不悅了，顯然是認為我在耍她。  
我歎了一口氣，拿起一片葉子：「一種疾病可以用很多方式治療。我習慣就地取材，避免臨時找不到東西。不過這個，的確是一種草藥，我不知道宮裡種這個幹嘛，不過既然有，就直接拿來用了。」  
我把葉片放回她手中，突然想到小時候被奇戎逼著去找草藥的心酸史。  
「告訴妳一個小常識，」我伸出食指，指向她抿得死緊的嘴脣：「唾液可以改變它的一些性質，這種草藥，是要嚼碎敷在傷口上的。」  
要嘛是我的話太難理解，要嘛是她太蠢反應不過來，總之，我眼前的這個女人完全沒說話，連眨眼都沒有。  
我放下手，換上職業微笑：「需要我幫妳嗎？」  
我不是真的想幫她，只是想讓她回神而已，不料她向後退了一大步，高聲說：「不要！」  
好極了，要是有誰看到這一幕的話，肯定會以為我調戲她。於是我也後退一步，盡量和她保持距離。  
「這位小姐，妳反應也太大了吧？」  
我問，她沒回答，只是惡狠狠地瞪了我一眼。  
這個眼神很熟悉，我的心開始往下沈。  
「阿忒蜜絲？」  
「她」的名字脫口而出。那名侍女露出一副受到嚴重冒犯的表情，顯然這是她的死穴。  
我想去撞牆。  
「是亞莉希亞。」她態度惡劣地拉開旁邊的簾子，示意我進去。「這裡是客房，有什麼需要可以和我說，還有……」  
她深吸一口氣，「不准那樣叫我！」  
「反正也只有眼神像。妳連該怎麼用草藥都不曉得。」我聳肩，從她面前走過，進到房間裡。  
她一副要扭頭就走的樣子，我叫住她。  
「亞莉希亞，替我和鐵修斯要一些東西。」  
既然身處王宮，我想我不必親自去找藥材。

Ⅳ  
我很久沒作夢了，正常的夢。  
已經有很常一段時間，我的夢全是預言：閃電劈下、日月的接管、奧林帕斯中傷……沒有我的未來。  
然而生命的最後一天，我再次作夢，夢的開始是十年前，我永遠不會忘的那一天。  
我漫無目的的走著，尋找奇戎上課要用的藥草。到了下午時，我相信我已經接近它的生長環境了，但是卻連一片葉子都沒瞧見。當我終於洩氣地抬頭，心想被罵說不定還比較划算時，我發現自己在一個從沒見過的地方。  
那兒有幾戶人家，還有蜿蜒的小路，沒有一個是我認得的。只有樹林和山看起來一樣，我仰頭望著天空，向後退了一步又一步，希望看清方位。  
然後我撞上了她。  
阿忒蜜絲。  
當時的我當然不曉得，只知道自己撞到了一個女孩，和我年齡相當又很漂亮，說不定還能替我指引回去的路。  
我們倆雙雙跌坐在地，她悶哼了一聲，我掙扎著想爬起來，卻在那刻對上了她的眼睛——我從來沒見過這麼美的綠色，然而卻有些熟悉，似曾相識……。  
在我愣愣地望著她，因為意識到自己一見鍾情而忘了該站起來時，她輕輕皺眉，移開視線，好像注意到了什麼似的。我隨著她向一旁望去，發現自己不僅抓著她的手，還十指相扣。  
「呃……那個，我不是……」  
我紅著臉，試圖解釋，卻完全沒有想到此時最該做的，是放開她。  
她盯著我們的手半晌，接著突然轉過頭來，露出一個令我目眩神迷的微笑。  
「你需要這些嗎？」她問。我眨眨眼，低頭發現她問的是藥草——「我們」手中的藥草。  
我肯定是中獎了。  
在我點頭接過後，她俐落地跳起來，順手拉了我一把。看見我站穩身子，她伸手指了一個方向，「你只要往那裡走……」  
——就能回到你來的地方。  
我在心裡將話接完。這是那時她對我說的最後一句話，接著她就走了，我連她的名字都沒問。那之後我再也沒見過她，直到三天前。  
然而這是夢，而且顯然不是美夢。當我朝她指的方向看去時，看到的不是山和樹林，而是一個懸崖，以及鮮紅的落日。  
阿忒蜜絲，沒有化成凡人、真正的阿忒蜜絲，站在我旁邊，把接下來的話說完。  
「……就能救回……」  
救回誰？！我在心裡大聲詰問，雙腳卻率先奔了出去。剩下的話隱沒在風中，我來到了懸崖邊，向下望去。  
有個人懸在那裡，攀著岩石的手指泛白，哭喊著我的名字。我直打哆唆，因站不穩而跪了下來，那雙海藍色的眼睛盈滿淚水，我趴在崖邊，伸出手，只能吐出一個詞：「母親。」  
好不容易將她拉上來後，她突然尖叫。一雙手從背後勒住我的脖子，我使力掙脫，將偷襲者甩向地面。  
「父親。」  
我喘著氣，看著地上捂著臉爬起來的天神。即使這是夢，神祇依然散發著不同於凡人的氣息。  
他緩緩地站了起來，手慢慢地從臉上移開。我首先看到的，是那嘲諷的笑容。  
「阿斯克拉庇斯！」母親驚呼，我回過頭，正好看見她滿是歡喜地跑過我身邊。  
父親面對著我，臉上的笑容越來越大，我開始後退，無論後面是什麼地方，絕對比眼前的這一切安全。  
然後我的腳踩空。  
摔下懸崖的前一刻，我只記得那雙海藍色的眼睛，以及我自己的聲音。  
「猜錯了。」

Ⅴ  
我在客房的一張桌子上驚醒，一旁站著手拿托盤的亞莉希亞。  
「真好笑，我還以為天神是不用睡覺的。」  
她一臉嘲諷地說著，將盛滿藥草的托盤放在桌上。  
「我不是天神。」我坐直身子，皺眉，想起那個該死的夢。我根本不記得自己是什麼時後坐下來的，更別提睡著。  
我拿起擺在藥草旁的小瓶子，發現身為侍女的亞莉希亞逕自在桌子對面坐了下來。  
「妳可以走了。」我告訴她。她不屑地看了我一眼，語帶挑釁地說：「要不然怎樣？」  
「不會怎樣。」  
我回答，歎了口氣。這種人真討厭。  
我將小瓶子擺回桌上，用其它的材料開始在碗裡製藥。亞莉希亞瞪著我看了很久，好像我是某種噁心巴拉的動物，在翻垃圾一樣。最後，當她開口時，問得卻是其它事。  
「您為什麼要救他？」  
「啊？」我停下手邊的動作，抬頭看著她。  
「我說，您為什麼要救他？」她加重音量，不奈煩地重複一遍。「就算鐵修斯因為他的死，瞬間老了幾十歲;就算許多人為他的死而悲痛;就算他是全雅典的希望……那也與你無關，不是嗎？」  
什麼跟什麼啊……當然是因為他的家人希望他活過來、全雅典希望他活過來、阿忒蜜絲希望他活過來，而沒人在乎我的死活，所以我才在這，不是嗎？這有那麼難猜嗎？  
「妳就當我是個熱心助人的好醫生好了。」  
我回答，繼續手邊的工作。她顯然不願接受這個答案。  
「阿斯克拉庇斯先生，即便我只是個小小的侍女，我也猜得出治療逝者需要付出代價。」她一字一句地說著，語中帶著各種情緒。我瞥一眼她的手腕，上面已經綁上了繃帶。  
「無論那個代價是什麼，我都覺得不值得。」她說，死死地盯著我看。我聳肩。  
「為什麼？妳認為我不該救他嗎？」我問，她的臉漲得通紅。  
「我只是覺得，為了一個自己根本不認識的人……」  
「不對，妳不是這麼想。」我打斷她的話，站了起來，繞著桌子走，手中捏緊那個瓶子。「有一半的妳，希望希波呂托斯再也不要醒來。」  
亞莉希亞沒有說話，我知道我猜中了。  
「但是另一部分的妳，期待有人來救活他，防止自己因為無法承受他的死而想不開。」瓶內緩緩地注入光芒，我停在亞莉希亞的對面，看著她的臉。  
「妳愛他，但是他從來沒注意妳。」  
「他有！」她尖聲反駁，「我父親和姊姊們全死在與雅典的戰爭中，鐵修斯下令要殺我時，希波呂托斯阻止了。」  
這我可以想象。高傲如她，準備被處死時絕對是惡狠狠地瞪著鐵修斯，心想就算變成鬼也要跟著他，為家人報仇。然後恰巧打獵回來的希波呂托斯看見了她，於是為這個擁有熟悉眼神的女孩求情。  
而這個女孩愛上了他。  
「我一直以為我是特別的，但是當我終於找到機會問他時，他問我說我是誰。」亞莉希亞沒哭，但是鼻音很重。我忍不住覺得這個希波呂托斯做人真失敗，不記得對方就夠糟糕了，竟然還直接問當事人。說起來，這種忽視他人心情的行為和阿忒蜜絲還真像……說不定他只是對這些事缺乏關注而已。  
「妳有回答他嗎？」我問。  
這個問題有問和沒問都一樣，畢竟對方自己認出她的機率恐怕很小。然而出乎意料的，她搖頭。  
「他在我開口前就想起來了。他說我的眼神和女神阿忒蜜絲很像。」  
「喔……」是呀，我怎麼會沒想到？亞莉希亞肯定在聽見「妳是誰」後，便面露兇光，將希波呂托斯的記憶召喚回來了。  
「難怪妳不喜歡被人誤認成她。」我說著，把小瓶子用木塞塞好。  
她沒理我，自顧自地說：「他眼裡只有他的女神，做什麼都是為了她。他放著眼前存在的人不管，追逐遙不可及的目標。」  
遙不可及的目標。我在心裡重複一遍，像月亮一般，我的預言。  
希波呂托斯只在乎一件事、全心追隨著，將真實存在在身邊的留了下來。我一開始以為亞莉希亞指得是自己，但鐵修斯蒼老的雙眼浮現在我的腦海。  
——只要他跟隨妳，他就逃離不開這個命運！  
——那麼我就再也不見他，再也不與他接觸，讓全奧林帕斯都知道我不再在乎他！  
阿忒蜜絲是這麼想的，然而我有別的打算，即使會死也要完成的計劃。  
「就算他要把我當作替代品也無所謂，但是他從來沒多看我一眼，不看家人、不看雅典……他的心從來不在這裡，即便這裡他擁有別人期望的一切。」  
「也許……」我開口，然後把話吞了回去。  
亞莉希亞開始啜泣，我捏緊手中的瓶子，在心裡告訴她：我會毀了妳，還有鐵修斯、希波呂托斯、雅典。  
而阿忒蜜絲……即便她承諾過，我還是會親手打碎她的願望。  
因為無論是天神還是人類，都有一項難以擺脫的本性，而身為半神的我，畢竟是自私的。

Ⅵ  
在沉默了一段時間後，先打破寂靜的是我。  
「妳知道，妳的傷口原來就不會讓妳死。」我說，向亞莉希亞示意了一下她的手腕。她握住傷口的位置，狐疑地瞪著我，想看透我在打什麼主意。  
老實說，我這麼講其實根本沒為什麼目的，只是單純覺得氣氛很尷尬而已。然而，我在她的印象中顯然心機很重，至少她防禦心超強的眼神是這麼告訴我的。……也許她覺得剛才那一大堆都是我誘導她說的吧。  
就在我開始檢討剛才說話的時機和內容是否太刻意，讓人覺得別有用心時，亞莉希亞開口了。  
「我只是不希望他發現。」  
真是個單純可愛的動機。先是阿忒蜜絲來求情，再來是這個……我開始嫉妒希波呂托斯了，為什麼從來沒人為我這樣？  
「好吧，那麼手借我。」我伸出手，她猶豫了一下才乖乖把手放上來。我解開上面的繃帶，將血和先前的草藥擦拭乾淨，然後用力一擠。亞莉希亞吃痛地叫了一聲，看起來準備罵髒話，我戳她的額頭。  
「等一下還有更痛的，想在希波呂底醒之前好的話就別唉唉叫，再叫我就不幹了。」  
「之前的那種草藥不行嗎？」  
「妳先想想手上纏著繃帶對隱瞞割腕有什麼幫助再問。」  
她安靜下來，淚眼汪汪但是沒哭。我含一小口新調製的藥，嘴貼上她的傷口，讓東西滲浸去。  
她倒抽一口氣，手臂的肌肉繃緊，抗拒將手抽回的衝動。那肯定痛死了。我不禁想要是眼前這位是阿忒蜜絲就好了，雖然不用想就知道不可能。  
「好了！」我站起身，用手背抹掉嘴角的液體。「沒意外的話，傍晚之前傷口就會癒合消失。這可是我獨家祕方，治療效果和疼痛成正比。」  
聽說啦，我自己是沒用過。  
大概是我笑得太變態了吧，亞莉希亞看我的表情有點扭曲。  
「您非那樣不可嗎？」她問。  
「哪樣？」  
她臉紅了，於是我懂了。  
「當然不是！」我故作驚訝地否認，告訴她：「那是因為妳是女的。希波呂托斯的話，我打算用灌的。」  
我說的不完全正確。不讓亞莉希亞口服那些藥是因為她傷得只有手腕，那樣太浪費了。如果傳言屬實的話，希波呂托斯大概是遍體鱗傷，需要很多很多藥，且更適合直接用喝的。  
看她一副呆住的樣子，我拿起桌上的東西，朝門口走去。「當然，如果妳不介意血腥味而且擁有非凡的毅力，那麼我可以更改方案，將希波呂托斯的傷口交給妳。」  
然後弄到舌頭斷掉……糟了，這個主意真爛，我應該放著讓她繼續呆的。  
「你……」  
亞莉希亞的臉開始抽搐，顯然不是對我的提議感到感激或樂於接受，而是純粹找不到適當的詞罵我。  
我忍不住火上加油。  
「嘿，亞莉希亞，不覺得比起獵人，醫生是個更好的選擇嗎？至少我比較體貼啊。」  
我在一個陶壺砸到門框前逃出客房。  
「小的不得不說，殿下這種行為頗有乃父真傳……」當我終於聽不到亞莉希亞在背後喊的「虐待狂、變態、自戀狂、乘人之危的王八蛋」時，匹松的嘶嘶聲從上方傳來。我抬頭一看，發現他嘴裡叼著一隻死老鼠，悠哉悠哉地掛在柱子頂端。  
「我可沒父親那麼花心。」  
「那樣更糟。您連自己不愛的女人都調戲……」  
「我也沒調戲她好嗎？」  
應該沒有啦……雖然惹她生氣滿好玩的。  
「隨您怎麼說吧，小的相信蛇的直覺。」匹松說完，一口將老鼠吞進肚裡。那隻老鼠大雖大，卻比不上匹松的腰圍，看著牠被吞下去後匹松身體凸出的一小塊，我開始懷疑這條蛇剛才究竟吃了多少。  
「傍晚了。」他咂咂嘴，我垂下視線繼續走。  
「我知道。」  
「閃電降下時需要小的陪您嗎？」  
「不用。」  
手中的瓶內，有什麼在發亮。  
我不准阿忒蜜絲忘了我。

Ⅶ  
希波呂托斯長得和鐵修斯很像，擁有異於天神，只屬於凡人的英俊。看著他精壯修長的身軀，我非常確定這傢伙發誓終身不婚時，肯定有一堆女人遭到嚴重打擊。  
不過這不關我的事。  
我將藥碗遞給一個僕人，請他以非常緩慢地速度倒入希波呂托斯口中。這個工作請亞莉希亞可能更合適，但是有鑑於剛才在客房門框上砸爛的陶壺，我想自己還是別挺而走險的好。  
「他真的會好嗎？」  
鐵修斯問，他的視線不曾從兒子身上移開。這不能怪他。我微笑。  
「像新的一樣，我保證。」  
我保證。  
——也許他會改變。  
我原來是想這麼告訴亞莉希亞的。但那是謊言，因為我不會讓它發生。  
我是個徹徹底底的混蛋，一個沒良心的傢伙，我算什麼醫生。  
但是我必需這麼做，因為自從再次遇見她後，我再也不是會犧牲自己以成全他人的人了。我有了在乎的東西，而我不准任何人將它從身邊奪走。  
我打開手中的小瓶子，用兩根手指纏住瓶內的光，拉出一道細長耀眼的絲線。拿藥碗的僕人倒抽一口氣，鐵修斯後退一步。  
光絲在空中繞成圈，然後在希波呂托斯身上散開，使他籠罩在柔和地光芒中。我感覺到鐵修斯在身後摒住呼吸，想到他方才凝視兒子的眼神，我的指尖顫了一下。  
或許，打從一開始，他便曉得我要做什麼，卻沒有加以阻止。  
又是我無法裡解的親情。  
伸手按住希波呂托斯的額頭，我閉上眼，在冥界找到他的靈魂，悄聲地說：  
「醒來吧，維畢歐斯。」  
不會有人瞭解我的意思，但我很清楚一件事——這一刻起，奧林帕斯將以我為中心打轉十年。

離開雅典沒多久，我就聽到有人喊我的名字。我閉上眼睛，質問自己怎麼沒料到這種狀況。答案是，我根本不覺得它會發生。  
「阿忒蜜絲。我才請鐵修斯替我向妳打聲招呼呢。」  
「都什麼情況了你還笑。」她一副不高興的樣子，眼神卻是滿滿的擔憂。  
「抱歉，我忍不住。畢竟我以為再也見不到妳了。」我認真地說，她聳肩。  
「我也是。同時我也沒想到你會……」  
「把妳的光纏在希波呂托斯身上，讓冥界再也不接受他，使他成為想死也死不了的不死之身嗎？我當然會，我已經做了。」  
「為什麼？」她問。我沈下臉，再次質問自己怎麼沒想到她會為了這個問題，在我死前來見我最後一面。  
我不能告訴她原因，至少，不能告訴她讓奧林帕斯抓狂的部分。這牽涉到未來。  
或許我的沉默讓她猜到了幾分，她開口想說什麼，卻被我打斷了。  
「因為只要他活著，妳就不可能忘了我。」  
我以為她會轉身走人，但她只是靜靜地望著我，過了好一會兒才極輕地點了一下頭。  
「你說得對，是不會忘。如果你繼續活著，可能就會，但是你要死了。」  
一針見血，而且毫不留情，不愧是阿忒蜜絲。  
「妳會介意我現在吻妳嗎？」我問。她伸手將我湊近的臉推開。  
「當然介意。還有，你又在笑了，我開始懷疑你這是瀕死前的歇思底理。」  
我笑得更開心了，說不定真的是吧。  
前方的小路延伸至目光無法到達的地方，烏雲在天上蜷伏著，大地籠罩在昏暗中。我伸手指向前方。  
「妳知道，我只要往那裡走……」  
「就能回到你來的地方。」她皺起眉頭，說：「另一個世界。」  
「不是，」我微笑，牽起她的手，「是夢中。」  
不曉得她是否聽懂了我的提示。當她抬頭親我的臉頰，在我耳邊呢喃著「祝你好運」時，我唯一的念頭是時間為什麼不停止。

* * *

  
這個世界在我出生之前便存在了，在我死後它當然會繼續走下去。關於我死後的一些事，我的預知能力早已告訴我。  
奧林帕斯首先會損失幾名製造閃電的工匠，父親殺了他們藉以為他的兒子（我）向宙斯復仇。在來他們會因父親在人間十年的刑期而失衡。  
父親服刑的期間會導至兩名凡人逃離死亡。  
而希波呂托斯對奧林帕斯造成了巨大的壓力，他們將他送至遠方，方不知那裡將是眾神未來的居所。  
凡人為我建了神廟，我會在夢中告訴他們病癒的方法。匹松從此住在那裡，以自己的首席祭司（自稱）身分為榮。  
阿忒蜜絲與父親一同繼承了日神、月神的職位，當然，那是很久以後的事了。  
在一切尚未正式開始的此刻，我抬頭望著厚重的烏雲，等待宙斯將判決降下。  
目前他還沒察覺改變的徵兆，但是如果他在乎的話，他會看到快要被劈死的人在笑。  
至今，我依然不明白母親為什麼要在明知會死的狀況下背判父親。我只知道，我似乎做了和她一樣的選擇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不同人物總是有著不同故事，本故事改編自希臘神話，原來的故事是像這樣：「有個叫阿斯克拉庇斯的傢伙是個神醫……然後他就死了。」（並不是）好吧，實際上當然沒這麼白痴，但很簡略是真的。這個故事我幾乎沒有「改編」多少，只是加了很多東西而已，比如說感情啊之類的。  
本故事原來想走正經路線，可惜到了第四段就陣亡了（主角的個性整個扭曲到很搞笑）。阿斯克拉庇斯在本傳不會出現，所以我只是想小小的紀念他一下這樣。（其實我根本不知道這篇到底是怎麼出來的）他和希波呂托斯最大的差異就是很會察言觀色啦、開玩笑啦、裝傻之類的。（希波呂托斯那傢伙只會觀察別人的戰鬥能力等等，而且還鈍得要死。）  
話說回來，這個主角從故事開頭就在全力衝刺向結尾（蹺辮子）的說……（真是太悲慘了）  
然後阿忒蜜絲……嗯，沒錯，她在這裡是女主角，雖然我不確定是怎麼發生的，但主角先生竟然愛上她了……（莫名其妙就……）我想阿斯克拉庇斯真是一個充滿驚喜的角色（我很想打他），不只講話句句有爆點還可以厚臉皮講些肉麻的話和面不改色的自誇（還滔滔不絕咧）。  
……我絕對不想要這樣的男朋友。  
嗯，夢裡再見吧。


End file.
